FTP Podsumowanie III: Finałowa szóstka
''(Wstęp) Fantasy Totalnej Porażki: PODSUMOWANIE! _____ _____ '''Courtney:' Cześć! Witajcie w kolejnym podsumowaniu Fantasy Totalnej Porażki! Tyler: Jestem Tyler i razem z Courtney będziemy je prowadzić! Courtney: '''Finał już za pasem. W grze pozostało już tylko sześć najwytrwalszych osób, które będą rywalizować w ostatnich, prawdopodobnie najbardziej emocjonujących wyzwaniach. My oraz pozostałe gwiazdy Totalnej Porażki będziemy trzymać kciuki za faworytów. Na loży VIPów mamy tych, którzy nie znaleźli się w programie oraz tych, którzy odpadli: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Beth, Leshawna, Owen, Lindsay, Geoff, Kaze, DJ, Gwen, Sadie, Dominica i Duncan. '''Tyler: Po rozpadzie drużyn mieliśmy w grze jedenaście osób. Pięć z nich już odeszło z Artemize, gdyż taka była decyzja ogółu. Martinez: Dajcie spokój. Nie atakuję byle kogo. Izzy: Byle kogo? Elion: Uspokójcie się! Taka bijatyka do niczego nie prowadzi! Tyler: Łau! Izzy znowu jest w swoim żywiole. To ostatnie podsumowanie przed finałem. Tym razem porozmawiamy o finałowej szóstce i o ich szansach na wygranie okrągłego miliona dolców. Courtney: Zacznijmy w kolejności alfabetycznej. Pierwsza jest Brigette. Surferka z miłym nastawieniem do ludzi. Tyler: To ona wygrała najwięcej wyzwań. Trzy dla drużyny i następne dwa po ich rozpadzie. Do tego miała tylko jedno zagrożenie. Courtney: Dzielnie sobie radziła podczas tego sezonu. Dała sobie radę z różnymi przeciwnościami losu. Miejmy nadzieję, że będzie wystarczająco dobra, aby wygrać ten sezon. Geoff: Tak Brige! Jesteś wielka! JUUUHUUUU! Courtney: Słyszeliście Geoffa? On też wierzy, że Brigette może wygrać. Tyler: Cody. Jak było widać przez prawie cały sezon trzymał się z dala od kłopotów. Nie ma żadnych zagrożeń, wygrał pierwsze wyzwanie i potem jeszcze wyzwanie z balem. Courtney: Razem z Elion. Tyler: Od początku wydawało nam się, że odpadnie zanim jeszcze drużyny przestaną istnieć. Gwen: Kto by pomyślał. Courtney: '''Dał sobie radę i przebrnął przez sezon spokojnie. Ciekawe, czy da radę dojść do finału. '''Tyler: '''A teraz Harold. Największa niespodzianka sezonu. '''Courtney: Wygrał dla drużyny dwa razy i był zagrożony dwa razy. Po rozpadzie drużyn jego wyniki są puste. Tyler: Też sądziliśmy, że odpadnie dość wcześnie, a teraz jest już prawie na końcu. Courtney: Na pewno odpadłby dość szybko, ale zawsze ktoś dawał dużo większą klapę od niego. To po prostu niesamowite. Nie uda mu się dojść do finału. Leshawna: Nie mów hop! Jeszcze może nas zaskoczyć. Zobaczysz. Jest zdolny do wielu cwanych posunięć. Courtney: Następna jest Heather. Też nas zaskoczyła tak długim pobytem w sezonie. Podejrzewam, że to dzięki Martinezowi utrzymała się tak długo. Tyler: A gdyby nie Izzy, odpadłaby już po zmaganiach na latającej arenie. Jej sytuacja jest taka, jak u Harolda. Dwa zwycięstwa dla drużyny i dwa zagrożenia. W tym jedno po rozpadzie drużyn. Courtney: Ona też nie ma szans na dotarcie do finału. Prędzej, czy później dostanie za swoje. Kaze: '''Prędzej czy później może też wygrać. '''Owen: Na pewno nie wygra. Mam nadzieję. Courtney: Jeszcze zobaczymy. W grze mamy jeszcze dwie debiutujące osoby. Para Nellie i Peter. Wspierali się na wzajem i dawali z siebie wszystko, byleby wygrać. Tyler: Nellie raz wygrała dla drużyny i dwa razy indywidualnie. Miała też tylko jedno zagrożenie, ale nie groźne. Peter też wygrał dla drużyny raz i to razem właśnie z Nellie, a potem trzykrotnie triumfował indywidualnie. Miał już na koncie dwa zagrożenia i może mieć ich więcej lub odpadnie. Courtney: Peter bez wątpienia jest najgłośniejszą i najbardziej kontrowersyjną postacią w sezonie. Jest poważnym zagrożeniem dla reszty i jeżeli nie zdoła wygrać kolejnego wyzwania, z pewnością cała reszta to wykorzysta. Noah: Ewentualnie sam wpadnie w takie kłopoty, że nie zdoła się z nich wydostać. Leshawna: '''Do tego mimo wszystko robi niektórym na złość. '''Courtney: '''Pozostali na pewno coś zrobią, żeby pozbyć się go. Nellie natomiast ma szanse na wystąpienie w finale jest miłą i wesołą osobą. Ma wsparcie niektórych osób, które zostały. '''Kaze: '''Czyli Petera i Brigette. Reszta ma ją gdzieś. '''Dominica: '''Cicho bądź Kaze. I ty się dziwisz, że jesteś dyskryminowany? '''Tyler: '''Tylko nie pobijcie tam innych. A propos pobicie kojarzy się z bólem, a to mi przypomniało, że najwyższy czas na "To musiało zaboleć!" Tym razem wydanie rozszerzone! - Cody, Elion i Harold chcą wziąć kąpiel w łaźni. Harold poślizgnął się i przewrócił Cody'ego. Obaj wpadli do wanny z impetem. - Katie rzuciła piłka i dostała nią w szczękę. Przewróciła się i spadła na jej głowę doniczka. - Trent rozwiązuje łamigłówkę przed drzwiami. Coś pokręcił i dostał rękawicą bokserską w twarz. - Izzy zajada się czekoladą. Nagle zakrztusiła się i upadła na stół. Waza z zupą poszybowała i spadła na głowę Chefa. - Nellie chciała spaść z latającej płyty plecami. Upadła na płytę, będącą nieco niżej. - Cody wygramolił się spod sterty krzeseł. Już uradowany, że nic mu nie jest i nagle spada na niego fortepian. - Peter włożył głowę do paszczy lwa. Lew zamknął paszczę. Peter zaczął jak opętany machać rękoma. - Heather uciekała przed małpami. Potknęła się i wpadła w wielką pułapkę na szczury. - Courtney szła przez kulisy i nagle spadł na jej głowę reflektor. ____ '''Courtney: STOP! STOP! STOP! Skąd wziąłeś ten materiał? Tyler: Znajomy mi podrzucił. Obejrzyjmy ty jeszcze raz. Słyszeliście ten głuchy dźwięk? To oznacza, że zarówno reflektor, jak i głowa naszej biednej Courtney są tak samo puste. Głowa jej urosła, ale mózgu nie przybyło. Duncan: <śmieje się> I wszystko się wydało! Courtney: Zamknij się! A ty oberwiesz po programie! Tyler: Nie wściekaj się, tylko zapowiedz pierwszych gości. Courtney: Ehh...Za chwilę pogadamy z dwiema pierwszymi ofiarami odpadnięcia po rozpadzie drużyn. Katie i Trent! Katie dzielnie sobie radziła bez Sadie, ale jej walka nie trwała zbyt długo. Bez zastanowienia się, czym jest piłka, która leżała obok, wrzuciła przez przypadek do wody i popłynęła przez Chriserenium piana. Trent natomiast nie stanowił żadnego konkretnego zagrożenia. Mimo to reszta zawodników nie dała mu szansy na dalszy udział w programie. Na dodatek został zgnębiony przez Izzy. Zapraszamy Katie i Trenta. Sadie: IIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Katie: Sadie! Nawet nie wiesz, jak się za tobą stęskniłam! Sadie: Dobrze cię znowu widzieć! Courtney: Katie. Zapraszam na sofę, a Sadie...won. Courtney: A więc, jak się przedstawiają wasze wrażenia z pobytu w Artemize? Katie? Katie: Cóż. Od momentu, w którym byłam obok Sadie bawiłam się świetnie. Potem bez Sadie było mi ciężko. Byłam pewna, że prędzej, czy później odpadnę, gdyż nie miałam swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki obok siebie. Mimo to starałam się dać z siebie wszystko. Dla Sadie. Courtney: Kiedy było zadanie z władaniem zamkiem, sprawdziłaś się świetnie jako doradca. Czy pomysły brałaś z głowy? Katie: Kiedyś z Sadie bawiłyśmy się w to, która z nas wymyśli lepszy system dla państwa. Mój sprawdziłam na rządach Brigette. Jak widac opłaciło się. Courtney: Kiedy Sadie odeszła, Dominica coś ci pokazała. Możesz nam zdradzić co? Tyler: Te tajemnice są zbędne. Mam tu ciekawy materiał, który mogę puścić. Dominica: NIE! Tylko spróbuj! ''Katie: AU! UCH! OJ! AJ! UCH! Aaaaaaahhhhh......Dzięki. Świetnie masujesz.'' ''Dominica: Widzisz? Czasem doświadczenie, które człowiek zdobywa jest przydatne.'' ''Katie: Będę lepiej wypoczęta do następnego zadania?'' ''Dominica: Zadbam o to.'' Dominica: No i tylko wyjdź z budynku, to zobaczysz jełopie! Tyler: Co wy się tak na mnie uwzięłyście? Ja tylko pokazuje to, co ludzie chcą wiedzieć. Lindsay: Mogę ci pomóc w ucieczce. Courtney: Tak.....Trent. Powiedz, czemu tak słabo wypadłeś? Trent: Sam nie wiem. Nie byłem w stanie skupić się na żadnym zadaniu. Z trudem mi przychodziło znajdowanie się w danej sytuacji. Każde zadanie było nieprzewidywalne i zwykle dla mnie kończyło się katastrofalnie. Czarny zamek, Skarby na Papi Kudapi, Ratowanie Izzy. Wtedy miałem najgorzej, bo ciągle boleśnie obrywałem i potem już nie wiedziałem, co się dalej ze mną dzieje. Czułem się po prostu zrezygnowany. A do tego jeszcze Gwen zrobiła ze mnie zdrajcę. Gwen: Ja już dowiedziałam się, jaka była prawda Trent. Przepraszam, że cię podejrzewałam. To wszystko wina Martineza. Trent: Wszystko wskazuje na to, że to właśnie on wykończył ciebie i mnie. Tyler: I wykończył wielu innych. Ale on sam też zaliczył stopę. Courtney: A skoro już wspomnieliście o Martinezie, czas go zapowiedzieć. Kantował, kłamał, oszukiwał, zastawiał pułapki. Dokonywał różnych sztuczek, aby pozbyć się konkurencji. Założył sojusz z Heather i Haroldem. Z tym drugim pokłócił się i chciał dokonać na nim zemsty. Jednak nie zdążył. Na balu powiedział Heather o jego jeszcze jednej tajemnicy. Okazało się, że to gej. FUJ! Heather nakłoniła resztę, żeby go wyrzucić i tak się stało. Radzę ci się ukryć Justin! Nadchodzi Martinez! Martinez: Oto jestem. Courtney: No Martinezie. Może chcesz podzielić się z nami swoimi problemami? Martinez: A co tu dużo opowiadać? Fech.....Wyleciałem przez tą cholerę Heather. Nie wiem, co ona we mnie zobaczyła. Zwykle to kobiety oglądają się za mną, tak jak ja oglądam się za facetami. Tyler: Więc ty na prawdę jesteś gejem! Justin: Nawet nie próbuj się do mnie zbliżać. Martinez: Właściwie to się wstydzę faktu, ze jestem gejem, ale tak jakoś wyszło, że wolę chłopców. Specjalnie przyszedłem do tego programu. Milion dolców starczyłby na zmianę płci. Zrobiłbym z siebie kobietę i to taką, że nawet Justin nie oparłby się urokowi, który bym ze sobą niosła. Justin: Jesteś jakimś szaleńcem! Ty lecz się! Courtney: Ale teraz, skoro nie wygrałeś, mimo takich starań, mimo tylu spiskom, które zaplanowałeś, co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? Martinez: Pozostanę sobą. Wszyscy: FUJ! Martinez: Czy to już nie przekracza pewnych granic? Mogę podejmować takie decyzje! Nie jestem dzieckiem! Tyler: Szczerość to wielka zaleta, ale była okrutna. Courtney: To może teraz zaprosimy kolejne dwie panie, które zajęły ósme i siódme miejsce. Izzy i Elion! Izzy Jak zwykle kompletnie zwariowana i bez samokontroli pokazała, na ile ją stac. Bez przerwy wyczyniała jakieś cuda. Odpadła raz, wróciła i znów odpadła. Pierwszy raz, kiedy podziurawiła beczkę, potrzebną do zadania i drugi raz po przegranym pojedynku z Peterem. Elion jest mądrą, zdolną dziewczyną. Nie raz pokazała, na co ją stać. Jednak jej rozum przegrał ze strachem przed cyrkiem. Nie była ochotniczką w żadnym występie i Chris wyrzucił ją bez ceremonii. Zapraszamy! Izzy i Elion! <.Izzy przebiegła się i wskoczyła na głowę Owena.> Owen: Fajnie znów cię widzieć Izzy. Izzy: Też tęskniłam za tobą moja ty kulko. Tyler: Em....A gdzie Elion? Courtney: Elion! Czekamy! Elion: Nie wyjdę, bo mam tremę. Tyler: Daj spokój. Wystąpiłaś w programie, a w podsumowaniu nie wystąpisz? Elion: Ale.....tam są ludzie. Courtney: Pogadajmy najpierw z Izzy. I jak wrażenia z Artemize. Na pewno widziałaś znacznie więcej niż reszta zawodników, bo uciekłaś na kilka odcinków. Izzy: O jakiej ucieczce my tu mówimy? Sobie poskakałam po różnych miejscach. Zwiedziłam, co się dało i wróciłam. Tyler: A twój rybi ogon, to o co z nim chodzi? Izzy: Daj spokój Tyler. Próbowałam zmienić się w syrenę w prawdziwym świecie, ale nie udało mi się. To działało tylko w Artemize. Tyler: Ty powróciłaś w dniu, kiedy Dominica odpadła, ale nasze kamery zanotowały, że już wcześniej wracałaś na krótki okres czasu. Popatrz. Tyler: '''Widzicie te zielone wstążki? Tylko Izzy takie ma. Poza tym Nellie zauważyła cię jako syrenę na Papi Kudapi. '''Izzy: A bo stęskniłam się za resztą i odwiedzałam ją, żeby sobie na nią popatrzeć. Courtney: Na Nellie? Izzy: Nie. Na całą resztę. W końcu ile czasu można spędzić wśród głupich NPC? Tyler: Ty to masz takie zapędy, że po tobie wszystkiego można się spodziewać. Nawet o...nie dokończę. Izzy: Że co? Ja cię nie obrażałam, mimo, ze miałam okazję. Nie mam takiego zwyczaju, a ty tak mi się odwdzięczasz? Widzimy się w cztery oczy po programie. Tyler: No co wy? Dziewczyny! Trzy na jednego? To nie w porządku! Courtney: W porządku nie jest też to, co robisz wobec nas. Elion. Porozmawiajmy teraz z tobą. Elion: Ech...Co mogę powiedzieć? Tyler: Jak tam wrażenia z Artemize? Podobało ci się? Elion: Podobało. Świat był ładny, ale w głupi sposób odpadłam z rywalizacji. Nie wiedziałam, że trzeba wziąć udział w przedstawieniu. Chris nie wytłumaczył mi. Tak, to być może wzięłabym udział w występie małpek, a tak to nic już nie byłam w stanie zrobić. Właściwie to nie potrzebowałam pieniędzy, tylko chciałam pożyć trochę czasu wśród rówieśników. Poznałam Codyego. Zdobyłam też innych przyjaciół, takich jak Harold, czy Brigette. Szczerze mówiąc, to większość zachowywała się czasami jak zwierzęta. Noah: Mówisz tak, bo nie dorównują ci intelektem. Elion: Być może. Albo ja nie dorosłam do takiego towarzystwa, bo zawsze w klasie byłam najmłodsza i tym podobne. Przynajmniej dowiedziałam się co nieco o tym, jacy potrafią być moi rówieśnicy. Przeprowadziłam takie niby doświadczenie. Courtney: Trochę nam się zleciało. Może nam teraz powiecie, kto jest waszym faworytem? Kto z finałowej szóstki wygra Fantasy Totalnej Porażki? Katie: Stawiam na Nellie. Mam takie przeczucie, że może wygrać. Trent: Ja bym powiedział, że Peter wygra, jeżeli nadal będzie lepszy od reszty. Martinez: Też tak sadzę. Peter jest ciężki do pokonania. Postawię też na Heather. Sporo ją nauczyłem i jak nie będzie głupia, to wykorzysta moją naukę. Izzy: Ja postawiłam wszystko na moją przyjaciółkę. Nellie nie da się pokonać! Elion: A ja wierzę w Cody'ego. On nie jest byle kim. Jestem tego pewna. Courtney: Wielkie dzięki za podanie faworytów. Teraz pokażemy kolejna porcję ciekawostek i żegnamy się z wami w ostatnim podsumowaniu. Już wkrótce wielki finał, więc oglądajcie nas w Fantasy Totalnej Porażki! JEJ! <.brawa na widowni. Gasną światła. Do Tylera podchodzą Courtney, Izzy, Dominica i Eva.> Tyler: Eva? Ty też? Eva: To tak dla zasady, żebyś wiedział, że z KOBIETAMI NIE WOLNO ZADZIERAĆ! <.Tyler zaczął uciekać przed goniącymi go dziewczynami.> Ciekawostki - Shetsweet nie istnieje. Zamiast tego stało się nowym obiektem zmagań. - Izzy wróciła do gry i jak się okazało nie wzięła jeszcze udziału w balu. Pojawiała się też kilka razy, zanim na stałe wróciła do reszty. - Martinez przyznał się, że jest gejem, ale wstydzi się tego. - Peter coraz częściej pokazywał, jaki jest odważny. - Nellie za bardzo kocha Petera, żeby mogła z nim walczyć. Zrezygnowała z tego powodu w jednym z zadań. - Elion ma wiele fobii jak np. strach przed bólem i klaunami. - Cody i Harold zostali w swoim sojuszu bez Elion i raczej już nikogo do niego nie znajdą. Kategoria:Odcinki Fantasy Totalnej Porażki